Zims secret (Zadr fanfiction)
by Dib4527
Summary: Zim is turning 18 and he decides to tell dib his feelings for him.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first zadr fan-fiction so if this is bad you can blame me for my imagination XD

Note: I am new to the zadr community so if there things i get wrong, please let me know in the comments and rewrites will be done asap.

Thanks

Dib4711

Warning: This fanfic may contain yaoi (If you don`t know what yaoi is, it`s basicly boy sex) So read at you`re own risk please

Chapter 1

Zim could not believe it, he would be turning 18 in human years soon . Zim had no friends at high school, but there was one kid that he knew that he loved for years. Dib, zim has not talked to dib since that inncodent that happened at the middle school graduation. Zim wanted to tell him ever since he first layed his eyes on him, but he just did not have the guts to do it. Today was the day he decided to tell dib his feelings toward him "Gir, i`m going for a walk, watch the house and don`t let anyone in" Zim told gir as he walked out the door. "Yes sir" Gir responded as he closed the door. Zim was walking down the sidewalk, the sun was shining on his head as he was walking in the direction of dib`s house. Thoughts were going through zim`s mind as he was getting closer to the house (What if he rejects me, what if he laughs at me, etc.). He approached the front porch of dib`s house, a nervous zim rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal gaz, she was a bit taller and her hair had purple and back highlights in it. Her cloathing had changed as well, she had on a blackvailbrides shirt, black skinny jeans that had holes on them and back boots. "Oh, it`s you" Gaz said in a sort of rude tone "What do you want" She asked. "Um-yes-"Zim said nervously "Is dib home". "Yes, he is his room laying down, like usual" Gaz responded. Zim came in and gaz closed the door. The house had a sightly messy appearence, the living room looked the same the last time zim came to the house, except there were shirts and underwear on the floor, and the head bust of was missing from the table behind the couch. Gaz led zim to dib`s room and left zim alone at the door.

I hope you liked this first chapter, again if there is stuff i got wrong PLEASE tell me in the comments and immediate rewrites will happen asap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zim slowly opened the door, being careful not to disturb dib as he was in his bed sleeping. Zim came in the room and went toward a shirtless muscular dib, zim noticed his appearence was different. Dib no longer had his hair sticking up,instead it was combed it back with hear gel and he no longer wore glasses. Zim began touching his biceps and dib jumped as he felt someone touching him. Dib got up and looked at zim "Zim, is that you" Said dib as he was rubbing his eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight. "Yes dib-human, it`s me" Zim responded, "What the hell are you doing in my house" Dib asked "There is something i wanted to tell you for quite sometime." Zim said nervously "I-I-I...I have fellings for you"Zim said to dib. "What do you mean" dib asked "I love you" Zim responded. Dib was speechless, he did not how to respond to this sentence "C`mon, let`s go for a walk. I have some explaining to do" Zim said. Dib nodded and they walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dib followed zim back to his house. "Hello gir" dib said as he walked in the door. Zim`s house looked the same the last time dib came inside the house. Zim guided dib to his room. Zim`s room was rather bland, it had purple wallpaper, a bed with purple curtins, and a back night table with a lamp and a book. Dib went toward the night table and picked up the book, dib could not read what it said because the book was in ikren. Dib took off his jacket and went into the bed with zim. "Dib, i am leaving earth tommorow" Zim said "Why are you leaving, i want you to stay with me" Dib responded "I just found out that the ikren sent me here just to get rid of me" Zim responded "They have given me a planet to rule, i will be leaving in the morning". "No, you can`t leave me here alone" Dib said "You are the only one i have ever loved". "I know dib-human, but it is my mission. But i have brought you here for a reason, and that reason is. I want you to have my child". A look of shock was on dib`s face, dib wanted to speak but zim took out his mechanical spider legs and lifted him up. "If some of this feels a bit, uneasy. You can let me know". Dib noded, zim started to take dib`s clothes off, except for his underwear. Zim and dib started kissing, the kissing was hot and heavy. Zim wrapped his spider legs around dib`s stomach, but not tight. Zim layed the egg in his stomach, dib started hugging zim while he was kissing zim all the way down to his "You know".

-The next day-

Dib woke up in the purple bed, dib was shirtless and in his underwear. Dib got out of bed to look for zim, dib searched all over the house. But he was gone, all the furniture in the house was still there and gir was on the couch sleeping, but his eyes were black, gir had been disconnected. "Zim, why did you leave me like this" Dib said sobbing. Dib went to the kitchen and saw that there was a letter on the table, dib picked up the letter it read, "Dear dib, if you are reading this, i am already gone. I disconnected gir only temperarally, i will reconnect him from my ship as soon as i get to the planet. Don`t be sad dib, i will be returning soon to come get you as soon as the invasion is over. I left the lab here to so you can work on some experiments, take care of this house and the new child.

With all respect,

Zim"

Dib smiled and put the letter down on the table. Dib walked outside and sat down on the porch thinking about the child and zims` return.

The End

I hope you guys liked this fanfic, if there are any requests for another Zadr fanfic regarding a diffrent storyline, please let me know in the comments.

Also if there are any things i got wrong, please let me know in the comments.

Thanks,

Dib4711

P.S: I appologize for my spelling, i`m a bad speller XD


End file.
